


Meet My Dad

by Aikyo10



Series: Lancemyboi [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Thace takes a break in his missions to visit his son Keith. He wonders how Keith is handling being the Prince of Altea's bodyguard.Altean Lance/ Galra KeithBased off https://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/ UniverseVisit her tumblr for more information on the AU :)





	Meet My Dad

Joint fic

Voltron AU

Bodyguard AU

 

Thace landed an hour ago on Altea. He had made time to see Keith between his missions. The messages he had received from his non-blood related son had him caused him to be concerned. The messages ranged from Keith looking and sounding his normal self to others where his son looked exhausted and frustrated. Although Keith shared no blood with Thace - he had helped raised Keith since infancy. He had no children of his own besides Keith and through the last few months he had grown to miss Keith more than he had anticipated.  

 

He had been granted entry by the Palace guards after they checked his ID and verified him a Blade of Marmora. Thace had been happy when he learned Keith would be sent to Altea to protect the troublesome Prince. The role of bodyguard put Keith far away from the front lines of war. 

 

Altea was beautiful. The sky was clear and the local flora appeared to grow uninhabited. He knew the palace had people who cut and cared for the flowers that was only logical. Part of him envied the Altean's world and all it's boundless beauty. He waited for Keith in one of the many garden's attached to the palace grounds. No royal meetings would be held in such a space but Thace appreciated the area for the common man to visit their peers. 

 

The gazebo was painted a brilliant blue with yellow accents around the moldings. He sat down in one of the chairs as he waited for Keith. He would enjoy the fresh air and flowers for as long as he could during his visit. He leaned to his left and breathed in the fragrance of a deep red flower by his shoulder.

 

"Thace!" Keith's figure appeared at the short stairs which connected the garden and the hallway he came from. 

 

He beamed at Thace. The young Galra hasn't met his most trusted and closest parent for months. After being designated as prince's bodyguard, Keith hardly had chance to see his associates in person like this. He found himself experiencing an extraordinary excitement while striding toward the full-grown Galra.

 

Thace stayed the same as the one in his memory. The mild man always treated him with gentle smile every time he saw him which made Keith's feel warmth from inside since he was little. Keith even sensed his heart swelled when the sunshine fell on edges of Thace's face. God, he really missed him.

 

"Chief." Thace stood smiling. He embraced Keith once the younger man was close enough. "It's good to see you."

 

"Good to see you too." Keith said in a relieved tone when he was muffled up in Thace's arms. 

 

Thace wondered if Keith might have grown taller in these months because he could put his nose tip easily on the elder's shoulder now.

 

"Have you grown?" He took a step back and looked at Keith closer. Thace slapped his hands on Keith's shoulders. "Yes. You've grown. Perhaps it's all the fresh Altea air. You have been training?"

 

"Sure, there're a few decent training decks here." Keith answered and curled up the corners of his mouth, "We do fighting sessions at least three vargas every two quintants." He noticed Thace tilted his head a bit with confusion so he then added,"Oh, WE means the prince and me. Yeah."

 

"I am glad you are keeping in shape. Is the Prince a worthy sparring partner?" Thace grinned at Keith and motioned to the younger man to sit with him.

 

"He is. He's way more stronger than he looks." Keith sat down without stopping his talk. His golden eyes brightened as he continued the topic.

 

"The prince is well-trained. Alteans got their spectacular moves, it's also a good way to learn different fighting skills from sparring with him." After saying that, the youngster tore his sight away from Thace's face and looked at the flower shrubs surrounded the gazebo. 

 

He paused for a moment before letting out a small sigh, "Well....he actually beat me once or twice. Don't tell guys about this when you're back."

 

"Beat You? I could not tell the men at home because no one would believe a Prince would beat you." Thace said it half in a joking manner. It was true. Not many would believe Keith would be beaten by a royal man. "Is protecting the Prince boring you?"

 

"Not at all." Keith replied without hesitation, "He keeps me busy all the time, even in middle of the night." He started to vent, the frustrations came out faster than he had expected. "In the first month, he snuck out so frequently in the middle of the night that I had to sleep at his door." His ears folded back when he recalled the unpleasant memory. 

 

"Is the Prince that irresponsible? Going out in middle of the night is ridiculous for a royal." Thace frowned. 

 

"I had the same opinion as you back then." Keith said with his ears flipping downward. He looked down at the floor between his feet, "However, later on I found out that month was the month King Alfor passed away two years ago....he snuck out to a field of juneberries at the suburb of southern district which he and the King used to visit. The reason for choosing the midnight is that he could mourn alone."

 

"I see. What of the rumors of the Prince being lazy?" Thace asked.

 

"He is not that lazy as the rumors to be honest...." Keith lifted his face and turned it back to Thace. "At least he likes to do many things with me. Uh, everything actually. We are by each other's side almost every single day." After finishing his words, there was a small smile slowly formed on his lips.

 

"And the rumors about how handsome the Prince are?" Thace asked with a raised brow.

 

"He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life." Keith almost spat the words out in a second after Thace's question. 

 

Thace watched the younger man's expressions. His eyes were full of something that had never emerged in the past eighteen years. There were even sparkles in his golden iris.

The signs were there and Thace was concerned for Keith's focus, and heart. 

 

"He is still a Prince. Your duty is to protect him at all costs." Thace folded his hands. "Is he worth your life if the situation arises?"

 

"Yes." Keith stated firmly. He could see that Thace was worried, but he still wanted to declare his determination. "It's my duty, and also my wish."

 

Thace let out a deep breath and reached for Keith’s clenched fist. He squeezed Keith’s hand. He tried to think of a way to get Keith to understand how dangerous this path could be for him.

 

“You were never one to give up little chief. Nor were you one to listen when we told you something was impossible to do without trying for yourself. Our alliance with Altea is important, but what could happen in the future may bring you into great danger and greater heartbreak. Your love for the Prince could be a weakness.”

 

“Lov-I don’t, it’s not like that, I-uh.” Keith was flustered. He didn’t want anyone, even Thace, to know what his true feeling for Lance. But apparently he had completely failed to hide it from his most understanding parent. He sighed before making a defeated face, “Please don’t tell anyone about this, especially the Prince.” 

 

“No worries Chief.” He smiled. “I'm good at keeping secrets.”

 

“Thank you…or it would be more complica-” 

 

“What complicated?” A inquisitive but cheerful voice came from Keith’s back. Prince Lance showed up behind them all of a sudden, hands already on the broad shoulders of Keith.

 

“Prince! Aren’t you having tea time with the Princess?” The younger Galra almost jumped from the unexpected appearance. 

 

Thace could see the thoughts move across Keith's face. Something along the lines of - holy god did all Alteans move so silently or did they acquire teleportation tech?! Keith had an aversion to being sneaked up on and when it happened Thace noticed how Keith tried to reason out how it was accomplished. Keith no longer blurted out his thoughts but Thace knew his son well.   
  
“She left early for an emergency council.” Lance said with his pointy ears drooping which showed he really wished he could spend more time with his sibling.

 

However, the Prince lightened the mood right after he turned to see the man who sat beside his bodyguard.

 

“Hi! You must be Thace! Keith talks about you all the time.” He stuck out a hand, “I’ve always wanted to meet my father in law in person!”   
  


“Quiznak.” Keith covered his face with his hands.  

 

Thace heard Keith mutter about how he was going to suffocate himself in front of his dearest parent right here and right now. 

 

“I am Thace.” Thace laughed and stood up. He took the Prince's hand and shook it with a firm grip. “I believe I should be bowing. Your majesty.”

 

“Oh, no need to be so prudish.” Lance walked up to stand next to Keith, leaning slightly on his side. 

 

The sweet confident smile on the Prince’s face was in sharp contrast to the abashed expression of his guard. He noticed and asked, “What’s that face? Did I say something wrong?”

 

“You, I...just-” Keith stammered, trying to argue with Lance but gave in to those innocent azure eyes eventually. “Never mind…..”

 

“Keith was telling me how skilled you were in combat and how much work you do for your people.” Thace folded his hands together. 

 

His poor son. Lance appeared to be the one person immune to Keith’s normal surly temperament. Thace saw Keith hide behind the cold shell in a vain hope of protecting himself from feelings.

 

“Tell me Prince Lance. Does Keith please you as a guard? Is he performing to your expectations?” Thace looked at both men.

 

“For sure! He is beyond compare.” Lance grinned dreamily. “It’s fantastic to have someone in the same age of mine accompany me. He was also the only one guard I had that agreed on sneaking out with me-”   
  
“Waitwaitwait! It can’t be called an actual sneak out as I was with you.” Keith cut him off quickly, waving his hand. He was apparently afraid that Thace would consider that he was undutiful.  

 

“Oh? Not a sneak out?” Lance raised one of his light-colored brow and smirked the very next second, “A date then.”

 

“Lance!” Keith screamed uncontrollably with his cheeks flushed.

 

Thace chuckled behind his fist. It seemed Lance was a worthy match for Keith. The knowledge the Prince of Altea was worthy of his son put his mind and heart at ease. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of Keith, Prince Lance. Keith deserves to be happy.” Thace cleared his voice and went over to pat on Keith’s back. 

 

“Chief, I think you better calm down before you get any redder. You really are looking like an eggplant right now.” He said.

 

“I know….” Keith palmed his face, “I’ve been called that too many times.” 

 

“He does.” Lance was looking straight at Keith. Keith glared at that beaming grin of triumph next to him through his fingers.   
  
“But seriously, I’m the one needs to show the appreciation.” Lance said fondly to both big men and landed a hand on Keith’s arm before turning the gaze to Keith. “He brings genuine happiness to my life.”   
  


Keith’s stare softened after hearing Lance’s words. Thace had seen the look of love on many people in his years. 

 

“I'll warn you he has a big sweet tooth.” Thace grinned at the Prince. “In case you are thinking about any gifts to give him in thanks.”

 

Truly, it was due to the fact Thace knew Keith was in love with Lance and saw the same emotion from Lance. Keith was a good young man and Keith threw himself into his purpose with all his heart. Lance would have to be patient with his son and wait for Keith.

 

“Thank you!” Lance laughed. “What else can you tell me?”

 

“Hey! I’m right here.” Keith grumbled.

 

“I will not be able to come back for a visit for many months. When I do I promise to bring a file full of pictures of Keith when he was just a small babe. That should tell you all you need to know about Keith.” Thace winked at the Prince.

 

“Wait a minute!” Keith sputtered.

 

“You will?” Lance took a few steps forward with hands folded as in prayer. “Promise me?”

 

“I promise. But for now I must go. My visit was only to be brief as I have to be somewhere else in a matter of vargas.” Thace bowed his head.

 

“Let us walk you to your ship!” Lance stepped forward with the offer.

 

“My ship is outside the palace walls, Prince.” Thace held up a hand.

 

“I have my bodyguard and I can go anywhere on the Palace grounds.” Lance walked over and hooked his arm around Keith’s.

 

Thace nodded and waved them to follow. “Let us go then. What story should I tell you about during the walk?”

 

“Why did you call him Chief?” Lance tugged Keith after him.

 

“Wait! Nonono!” Keith groaned.

 

“Oh, well that started when he was very young.” Thace explained as they traversed the halls. “When he was young Keith was a very vocal child. He talked a lot.”

 

“Keith? Talked a lot?” Lance looked up at Thace.

 

“Yes. He did and he was most vocal when he did not get his way.” Thace nodded.

 

“Keith is the quietest person I know.” Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith. 

 

“What?” Keith shook his head. “I was a kid! Thace please stop!”

 

“As he grew into the stage of walking he also grew into his stage of being very bossy.” Thace continued on instead of ceasing.    
  
“Bossy how?” Lance moved closer to Thace to hear him better as the voices around them grew in number.

 

“Typical child things I believe. I want this, I want that, but all of it soon changed into more of a demanding tone when we used to play games. He would tell all the adults what he expected in a very strong tone.” Thace smiled at the memories. 

 

“He had no fear that he was nearly half the size of a normal galra child and he was bossing us all around. Telling us how to play a certain game. Some of the others did not understand how a child could be confident, and then, in time it became a joke. What does our little Chief want now? We’d ask each other.” Thace looked over at Keith. 

 

“I’m going to jump off the balcony over there. Excuse me.” Keith took a step away and Lance pulled him back.

 

“Oh stop.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Sounds like they really loved you.”

 

“Keith is well known in the Blade of Marmora and not just for being a bossy child.” Thace rubbed his chin. “You could say we are all watching him closely.”

 

“Stop telling him embarrassing stories!” Keith pleaded. 

 

“I need someone to tell me about you.” Lance hugged Keith’s arm.

 

Thace stopped at the threshold of the castle doors. “I’ll say goodbye here.”

 

He turned and bowed to the Prince first before extending his hand to Keith. Keith stepped forward to hug him. Thace was surprised for a moment yet he did not let that surprise stop him from hugging Keith in return.

 

“Continue your hard work. I look forward to your reports.”  Thace patted Keith’s back.

 

“Take care of yourself. No taking chances.” Keith chuckled as he stepped back next to Lance.

 

“Me?” Thace laughed and gave Lance a nod. “Take care of one another.”

 

Thace turned away feeling lighter than he had when he came. Seeing Keith happy in his role, and moreover seeing Lance appreciate Keith, put Thace’s mind at ease. The next few years would not be easy. Knowing Keith was with someone he loved and who loved him in return may make those years far more worth the struggle. 

 

“We will.” Lance waved at Thace and turned to Keith. “You do know your dad is hot right?”

 

“Lance!” Keith looked around to see if anyone heard the Prince. 

 

Thace turned his head and grinned as he watched Keith. His son definitely had his hands full. 

  
  



End file.
